letter to kyungsoo
by overdosesoo
Summary: "Aku harap, reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada. Agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang dulu ku perbuat padamu." - jongin . "Ya, Jongin. Kita akan bertemu" - kyungsoo . its KAISOO fanfiction! BL. slight!chanyeol. DLDR


Letter to kyungsoo

Cast : KaiSoo

Length : ?

Genre : hurt, angst

Disclaimer : story is mine

Seorang namja bersurai cokelat gelap sedang menyesap segelas susu cokelat hangatnya sambil memandang milyaran tetes air yang jatuh ke muka bumi tiap detiknya dengan derasnya. Tubuh atletis dibalut kulit berwarna Tan-nya kini memakai sweater berwarna putih, hasil buatan tangan seseorang. Jongin –namja Tan itu- tersenyum, karena hangatnya kini ia rasakan di seluruh badannya, berkat susu cokelat dan sweater putih itu. Namun, senyum itu memudar, kala ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri, tepatnya sebuah kalender yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Tanggal 21. _'hari ini'_ pikir Jongin.

Tangan kanan Jongin menaruh gelas yang isinya kini tinggal seperempat, dan ia mulai mengambil secarik kertas berwarna biru muda, kesukaan orang itu, dan sebuah pena. Jongin mengambil kursi tinggi disebelah meja mini bar-nya dan berfikir sebentar. Jongin tersenyum tipis.

Tetapi, senyum tipisnya kini tergantikan oleh matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, tatkala nama seseorang yang ia tulis pada nama yang dituju. Ia berhenti sebentar. Menatap lagi kearah luar, hujan deras masih setia mengguyur kota sibuk Seoul, dan hujan kini juga mulai turun… di kedua mata pemuda itu.

Jongin mengusap kedua matanya, dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali. Setelah matanya dipastikan tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi, ia mulai menyesap susu cokelat yang kini tidak mengeluarkan uap lagi, tetapi masih terasa hangat jika diminum. Ia agak lega, karna tubuhnya mulai agak tenang, karna efek hangat yang diberikan oleh susu cokelat tersebut.

Namun…

Hatinya tak pernah terasa hangat lagi….  
…. Sejak dulu.

.

Jongin mulai memegang pena lagi dan mulai melanjutkan tulisannya.

Ia menulis surat tersebut dengan berbagai macam perasaan.

.

Kesedihan, penyesalan, kemarahan, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya…

.

…. Kecuali bahagia.

Jongin terus menulis surat tersebut. Dan ia tak peduli bahwa kini hujan turun semakin deras, ditambah dengan suara gemuruh Guntur..

Seperti…

Mewakili perasaannya. Amarah yang ia rasakan kini bergemuruh di dalam hatinya, dan air mata yang kini telah mengalir tak berhenti di pipi yang makin hari makin tirus dari pemuda itu.

Yang ia inginkan hanya satu.

.

**Hanya namja itu.**

.

Jongin terus saja menulis. Kini, sudah setengah dari kertas itu sudah terisi oleh tulisan tangan milik Jongin. Sambil menggerakkan tangannya, kini ia juga menggerakkan otaknya.

… menggerakkan otaknya menuju ke masa lalu.

.

Masa dimana ia dan namja itu mulai berkenalan, dimana ia mengetahui.. dan mulai mencintai kekurangan dari namja tersebut. Hatinya memilih dia. Jongin tak terlalu memikirkan apa yang kurang dari fisik namja itu, Ia mencintainya. Mencintai dengan setulus hati.

Jongin bukanlah namja yang pandai merangkai kata-kata. Ia adalah namja yang selalu berbicara apa adanya. Terkesan tak peduli, dan… bersikap dingin kepada orang lain. Tapi… ketika ia bersama namja itu, dirinya berubah. Dunia nya yang dulu hanya ada warna hitam dan putih, serta abu-abu, berubah menjadi warna-warni yang menakjubkan. Tak ada lagi warna Hitam dan putih.

Ketika bersama orang itu, tawa Jongin yang dulunya hambar, berubah menjadi tawa yang penuh kebahagiaan dan berjuta makna.

Jongin teringat. Ketika ia merebut _first kiss_ namja pujaannya, lalu ia mengucapkan sebuah janji pada pemuda itu.

Dan Jongin teringat… bahwa dirinyalah… melanggar janji tersebut.

.

Mengingkari janji yang telah ia ucapkan.

.

…Dan….

.

_**Hukum Karma pasti berlaku.**_

.

Ketika lelaki itu meninggalkan dirinya..

.

Membuat dirinya tak bisa berada lagi di sisinya,

Apa tuhan membenci dirinya?

.

.

.

"Aku merindukan mu," Ucap Jongin, ketika ia mengakhiri tulisannya diatas kertas biru tersebut. Kepalanya terasa sakit, karena selalu mengingat memori yang selalu terulang di otaknya, Bagaikan sebuah film yang tak berhenti terus berputar.

.

_Aku merindukan senyum yang terlukis di wajah indahmu…_

_._

_Bisakah aku memutar waktu…_

… _dan kembali ke sisi mu?_

.

Dan jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kini ke sweater berbahan wol yang berwarna putih bersih, warna kulit milik _dirinya_. Jongin tersenyum pahit. Apa ada hal yang tidak membuat Jongin terus mengingat _dirinya?_ Apa ada suatu kegiatan yang tak membuat jongin lupa pada dirinya?

.

**Tidak ada.**

.

Jongin terlalu mencintai namja itu. Dan kini ia baru sadar. Betapa bodohnya seorang Kim Jongin yang baru menyadari seberapa besar ia mencinta Namja itu.

.

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan ia pergi ke salah satu sudut ruangan, yang terdapat sebuah piano berwarna putih. Entahlah, Jongin yang dulunya suka dengan warna gelap, kini apartment nya berganti menjadi banyak warna-warna cerah, seperti kuning, biru, merah, hijau, putih, dan warna lainnya yang membuat suasana apartment Jongin menjadi hangat.

'_**Hidupmu terlalu membosankan, Jongin sayang. Biar kuganti dengan warna cerah,'**_

'_**Warna cerah akan membuat perasaanmu ikut cerah, hehe,'**_

'_**Aku mencintai mu, Kim Jongin. Saranghae!'**_

.

Jongin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit –lagi-. Wajahnya, tubuh mungil yang selalu Jongin peluk, Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, dan… segala macam yang ada di dirinya,

-jongin merindukannya.

.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi piano. Jongin ragu. Ia sudah lama tidak bermain piano, sejak kejadian itu. Jongin memandang tuts piano yang berjejer rapi seolah siap untuk dimainkan oleh pemiliknya setelah sekian lama tidak dibunyikan.

Menggigiti bibir bawahnya, Jongin mulai menekan asal tuts piano tersebut. Jongin berhenti sejenak. Ia memikirkan sesuatu.. Perlahan, jemari panjang milik Jongin mulai menekan tuts, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Pada awalnya ia hanya menekan asal-asalan, kini ia mulai menekan dengan serius. Menghasilkan suatu nada yang sangat harmonis.. dan membuat perasaannya menjadi melankolis.

Jongin perlahan mulai memejamkan kedua mata obsidiannya. Menahan air matanya. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka suara.

.

.

_You're breathing, you're living, in my heart_

_My heart is crying, you're walking, in my heart_

_From the day you were beside me, you're always in my thoughts, calling me_

_._

_Cold tears keep shedding, falling non-stop,_

_My heart hurts because of you and it keeps hurting.._

_On days that I miss you, days like these, because I'm missing you_

_My tears are falling again_

_._

_I'm choking on the words, even swallowing it, the words "I love you"_

_Launching into the wind, flying far far away, I'm missing the words you said,_

_The words that couldn't be communicated to you, become a long sigh and flows trough my heart.._

_(shinjae – falling tears)_

.

.

.

Jongin menghentikan jemarinya bermain piano, dan kini ia menunduk, dan membiarkan air mata terus membasahi pipinya tanpa henti. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan lelaki pujaannya itu.

.

_Pemuda itu…. Adalah matahari Jongin._

_Pemuda itu…. Adalah Dunia Jongin._

_Pemuda itu…. Adalah kehidupan Jongin._

.

Jongin menatap kearah jendela. Hujan telah berhenti, tetapi mendung masih setia menjadi latar untuk hari ini. Pandangan Jongin kini teralihkan kearah pintu apartment nya yang terbuka. Dan Jongin mengetahui orang yang tahu _password apartment_ dirinya selain ia dan pemuda itu.

"Hey," sahut seseorang yang baru saja memasuki apartment Jongin dengan mudahnya.

Jongin tak memberikan respon apapun terhadap pemuda raksasa tersebut.

"Ini kubawakan bunga untukmu. Well, um.. bukan untuk mu sih. Untuk diri 'nya'. Aku sangat yakin kau belum menyiapkan apapun selain sepucuk surat, kan?" tebak si raksasa sambil menaruh sebuket bunga tersebut disamping surat milik Jongin.

.

"Aku mau tidur. Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, pulang sana chanyeol." Jongin beranjak dari piano dan segera menuju kamar tidur miliknya.

Chanyeol terperangah. Ia baru sadar. Bukan karena Jongin tidur pada jam 15.00 KST, tapi Bahwa tadi Jongin duduk di kursi piano. Jadi… Jongin bermain piano lagi? Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat pintu kamar tidur Jongin yang sudah tertutup rapat sejak tadi –sejak ia berfikir-.

Dan Chanyeol tertarik untuk melihat isi dari surat yang Jongin tulis untuk kekasih –atau mantan- kekasihnya. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menuju salah satu bangku berwarna putih, -tempat seseorang duduk disitu-

"Kemari, biar kubacakan surat ini untukmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum hangat bangku putih tersebut. Chanyeol mengalihkan lagi kepalanya kearah surat milik Jongin.

.

.

.

_Untuk Do Kyungsoo,_

_Orang yang sangat ku cintai_

_._

_Apa kabarmu disana, sayang?_

_Aku selalu berusaha untuk melihatmu, _

…_meskipun kau tak bisa ku lihat lagi._

_Apa kau telah bahagia? Apa kau telah berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi?_

_Appamu, Eommamu, Kakek-Nenekmu, serta.. Buttercup, nama anjing golden milikmu?_

_Kyungie, apa kau merindukanku disini?_

_Aku… sangat merindukan mu._

_._

_Ketika dirimu tak ada lagi di sisiku…_

_Aku merasa diriku tak ada apa-apanya lagi._

_Kembali ke memori itu.._

_Memori dimana kau masih berada di sisiku, dan aku masih berada di sisimu.._

_Memori dimana kita masih bersama satu sama lain,_

_Memori dimana kita selalu melakukan segala hal bersama-sama.._

_Dan.._

_Memori, ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, _

_Kau dengan tubuh menggigil kedinginan, dan dengan polosnya kau mengatakan bahwa kau buta.._

_Aku agak terkejut, kenapa bisa.. manusia semanis dirimu, tak dapat melihat dunia ini.._

_Tapi, aku tak mempermasalahkannya, hal pertama yang ingin kukatakan padamu waktu itu adalah…_

_Kau sungguh menarik._

_Kau polos._

… _Aku mencintaimu._

_._

_Aku selalu tersenyum bahagia ketika kau selalu bilang 'Aku mencintaimu' padaku ratusan kali tiap hari.._

_Dan.. Aku sangat bahagia dan terharu.. ketika di hari ulang tahunku, kau bersusah payah minta diajari oleh Baekhyun hyung cara merajut sweater 2 bulan sebelumnya._

_Kyungsoo, kau segalanya untukku._

_Maafkan aku, yang tega menyakitimu._

_Maafkan aku yang mengkhianati cintamu.._

_._

_Hari dimana kau mendengar pernyataan dariku,.._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat dirimu mengeluarkan air mata._

_Sungguh, hatiku sangat sakit melihat dirimu menangis._

_Namun apa daya, ego ku terlalu tinggi waktu itu.._

_Maafkan aku, Kyung.. sungguh.._

_._

_Kyungsoo…_

_Kau pernah bertanya padaku, apa aku percaya tentang reinkarnasi?_

_Dulu aku tak percaya dengan adanya 'reinkarnasi'.._

_Tapi.. aku ingin percaya._

_Aku ingin bereinkarnasi, aku ingin bertemu dengan dirimu di dunia yang selanjutnya.._

_._

_Kyungsoo.._

_Airmataku tak berhenti, untuk menangisi dirimu.._

_Aku menyesal.. karena diriku, kau pergi.._

_Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, yang tak menjaga dirimu dengan baik.._

_Apa Tuhan marah kepadaku?_

_Apa Tuhan marah, karena aku mengabaikan malaikat yang ia titipkan kepadaku?_

_Air mataku jatuh lagi.. Hatiku sakit.. _

_Air mataku jatuh lagi… karena aku ingin bertemu dengan mu.._

_Air mata yang menyakitkan ini jatuh terus menerus, kyung.._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_._

_Kyungsoo.._

_Kau tahu? Kau sudah pergi meninggalkan ku, meninggalkan dunia ini.._

_Sudah 2 tahun lamanya._

_Dan setiap bulan aku selalu menuliskan surat untukmu.. _

_Maafkan aku.. jika kau merasa bosan dengan ini semua.._

_._

_Kyungsoo, pororo yang aku cintai,_

_Aku berjanji, jika nanti kita bertemu lagi.._

… _aku akan menjadi seseorang yang baik._

_Aku berjanji tidak akan menghianati dirimu lagi.._

_Peganglah janji ku, kyung.._

_._

_Kyungsoo…_

_Aku harap, reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada._

_Agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang dulu ku perbuat padamu._

_Maafkan aku.._

_Aku mencintaimu.._

_Aku merindukanmu, Pororo.._

_._

_._

_Kim Jongin._

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyudahi kalimat terakhirnya, kedua mata miliknya telah basah oleh air mata. Chanyeol memejamkan mata beberapa saat, dan ia membuka lagi. "Kyungsoo.." panggil Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke kiri, menatap arwah transparan itu. Dia Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memiliki indra keenam dan ia mengetahui dimana Kyungsoo berada.  
Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, mata kyungsoo memerah, tapi ia tak bisa menangis.

Kyungsoo menuju kamar Jongin. Ia melihat pemuda itu sedang tidur dengan wajah gelisah, dan air mata yang masih setia mengalir meskipun ia tertidur. Kyungsoo mencium kening milik namja Tan itu.

"Ya, Jongin. Kita akan bertemu… di dunia selanjutnya.." Bisik Kyungsoo lalu ia menghilang.

.

.

FIN

Gimana? Jelek? Mian T_T

Review juseyo /cium/?


End file.
